queensongfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedric Chang
"It's not easy growing up with her, you know. I thought I could get away with it since she never really paid attention to me...but guess not. I think she wanted us to be her possessions...and only hers."'' ''- Cedric to Kestrel in Lovesong. ' ''"Did you know that if Dove's own magic hadn't restrained me, I would have tried to rescue you...or die trying. And I might have asked you if you wanted to go together." -'' Cedric to Kestrel in Warsong Appearance Cedric has silver hair and pale blue eyes. He also is naturally pale and powerfully built. He has scars on his back due to mistreatment from his parents and has calloused hands. He is described as "strikingly handsome" and "the beautiful night to Helion's morning". His appearance is similar to the Crown Prince of Wendigo's except Cedric looks a little bit older. Personality . Biography Early Life Cedric was abused by both of his parents when he was younger. After his father's death, he stopped getting abused but was still neglected by his mother. A few years before the events of Silksong take place, he was in a romantic relationship with Katrina who lost her virginity a few days before their relationship ended. Due to Melissa freaking out (torturing Katrina and erasing her memories before beating up Cedric too), he had to break it off and distance himself from her. To distract himself, Cedric accepted Melissa's choice in marriage and proceeded to have a relationship with a woman from Erdas who possessed a Gremlin accent. This only damaged his relationship with Kestrel and caused unhappiness for both of them. Sometime before Silksong, his fiance broke their relationship off and fled to Wendigo to escape Melissa's wrath. Silksong Cedric was shown briefly as Kestrel ignores him, a miserable feeling in her heart as she accepts Melissa's latest assignment, much to both of their displeasure. Later, he earns the position of a guard for Wendigo Palace. Cedric gets assigned to monitor Kestrel, much to her uneasiness and his happiness. He also has another task--to find his ex-fiance. Cedric does eventually find her, shares a moment with her, but chooses to not report to Melissa. ''To be Continued... Lovesong In Lovesong, his relationship with Kestrel grows when she gets attacked by someone, leading him to save her. He is happy but also nervous when Kestrel grows friendlier and opens up a little. He is seen faithfully defending her but nothing really happens until the end of Lovesong... To be Continued... Bloodsong Cedric is now reduced to a mere puppet in his mother's presence, forced to watch Kestrel suffering before being restrained himself. He gets a few perspectives, somewhere he is breaking over Kestrel's treatment and somewhere he creates plans to help her escape. His heart also breaks for Marielle as well. When he gets freed from Melissa's control, his first act is to go defend Kestrel and they both escape. To be Continued... Warsong Cedric has now inherited the title of Dark Lord of Clythia. Immediately, he and Kestrel both start making improvements to the region...and ending those who stay loyal to Dove. His relationship with Kestrel has strengthened but the obstacles in their path still aren't over. It isn't just Kestrel who made a bond with Helion...and both rulers can only brace themselves for an attack by Wendigo. To be Continued... Relationships Katiana Archwing Cedric is Kestrel's current lover, although they are both not sure what to call their relationship. Cedric was also Kestrel's first lover but after being threatened by Dove and watching his lover get tortured, Cedric had to break off their relationship, damaging it forever. In Silksong, they seem uncomfortable together but do share a touching moment. In Lovesong, Cedric saves Kestrel from death and embraces her, only to be taken away from her again. In Bloodsong, they both fall apart and both build themselves again with the help of each other. In Warsong, Cedric confesses his feelings to Kestrel after she learns the truth behind their relationship: and they are now lovers. Melissa Chang (Dove) Melissa Chang or "Dove" was Chang's mistress and mother. She neglected and abused him during his childhood and also broke up his relationship with Kestrel. She is cruel towards him and uses him, also enjoying his pain. Despite this, she leaves the position of heir to Cedric instead of her other (more faithful) servants. Helion Warren Helion used to be detested by Cedric until the latter saw Helion's vision for a peceful world...and they allied. Helion never knew of Cedric's true relationship with Kestrel. Although Cedric was jealous Annabelle Warren A Adrianne Grace . Eleanora Ivin A Lara Jackos K Mei Lui M Marielle Feurglase K Abilities/Skills *Additional Speed - As a Silk, Kestrel's speed was intensified. *Additional Agility - As a Silk, Kestrel's agility was intensified. *Weaver - the ability/talent to spin objects (ex: swords, clothes, etc) by manipulating clothes/fabrics around her. (Even the ones on a person's skin.) *Basic Weapon Training - Due to her time with Dove, Kestrel knows how to use both weapons and everyday objects. *Archery - Kestrel was a skilled archer. *Charisma - Kestrel could turn her charm up. Mostly downplayed. *Manipulation - Kestrel had a "talent" for manipulating the feelings of others. (Ex: Helion) *Assassination - Kestrel had a lot of experience in this area. Weaknesses: *Vulnerability - As a silk, Kestrel is much more vulnerable and fragile. (Especially if people catch her) Since Dove never trains Kestrel to protect this part of her (in fact, Dove uses it to her advantage), Kestrel never really learns to overcome it. This especially harms her in Bloodsong, where her suffering intensified. *Emotions - Kestrel was considered "more human than any of my other trainees" by Melissa but still struggled with expressing her actual emotions. Often times, she manipulates others. (Not necessarily in a harmful way.) She does learn to overcome this though. Trivia *